CDHA's External Innovative Network Core, led by CDHA Director, Robert Hauser, with the assistance of Jack Solock (Data Librarian), will build external contacts through three independent activities. First, we will continue our networked current awareness service for research in the demography of aging (CAAR). CAAR has a specific focus on aging, health, and demography. CAAR now has a subscription list in excess of 1400 persons and organizations, and many of the latter redistribute CAAR Reports to their clientele. There are low daily CAAR e-clippings as well as a weekly research report. Second, we will hold regular workshops, conferences, and visits. We envision exchanges each year with scholars and researchers, domestic and foreign. These will be combined with our weekly research seminars and with substantive and methodological workshops and conferences. Third, we will continue to engage in other outreach activities, such as sessions on data resources at the NIA Summer Institute and displays at conferences and professional meetings. In addition, we note that the CDHA web-site, described in Core D, is essential to support and complement to the activities proposed here.